


kiss me like you want to be loved

by permets_tu



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permets_tu/pseuds/permets_tu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the Daredevil Kink Meme that was impossible to resist:<br/>"idk if you guys have noticed this but charlie cox is an UNFAIRLY good kisser AND he always uses tongue and it's unfair and incredibly hot. my kingdom for a fic that's all about the kissing and how matt can get foggy all worked up just by kissing him PLEASE"<br/>---<br/>In which Matt has a lot of different kisses and Foggy fucking loves every single one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me like you want to be loved

Foggy’s kissed a lot of people. He has. There’s nothing wrong with that, nor does it make him better than anyone else. It’s just a fact of life. Matt is blind, Albany is the capital of New York, Foggy’s kissed a lot of people.  He’s kissed a lot of people, but here’s one more fact for you to add to the list of true facts: Matt Murdock is the best goddamn kisser  _ever_ .

 

Until Matt kissed him, which was one of the best moments of Foggy’s life, by the way, but that comes later, he’d only seen Matt kiss one person. This person was an ex-hookup (one of Matt’s only hookups, honestly), back when Matt and Foggy lived together. Her name was Marie, Marissa, Maris, something like that, and Foggy had been sitting in the shared space of their apartment just minding his own business and Matt and… Marie, lets say, had come in and just immediately started making out against the wall near the door. Foggy was entranced, of course. You can’t have a stupid massive crush on someone and then see them making out with someone, even if someone else, and not stare, right? Right. Matt couldn’t see him, of course, and Marie had her eyes closed, and so it was a few really awkward and really visually stimulating minutes until they broke off and Marie stared at him with an awkward laugh and then she told Matt and basically it ended up with them doing whatever in Matt’s room and Foggy spending some quality time with his hand. It’s whatever.

 

Other than that one time ( _goddamn Marie/Marissa/Maris was lucky_ ), Matt doesn’t really kiss people. Well, at least not ones that Foggy sees. In any case, it’s kinda disgusting how much Foggy thinks about kissing Matt. He constantly thought of kissing Matt before the Marie Incident, because of aforementioned stupid massive crush, but it got so much worse after that night because now he understands what Matt looks like when he kisses, sounds like when he kisses, and… It’s a lot to deal with. Because Foggy loves kissing, who doesn’t love kissing? Well, of course there are people who don’t love kissing and that is 100% okay. But Foggy loves kissing, absolutely loves it. Matt is one of his favorite things and kissing is one of his favorite things, so the combination is just… it’s incredible. It’s sublime. He couldn’t stop staring at them. Like yeah she was hot but Matt is just an absolutely gorgeous kisser and Foggy will never get over it.

 

He’ll never forget the first time Matt kisses him. It’s a moment full of clichés, but it’s most definitely one of the most incredible moments that Foggy has ever been a part of. Imagine this: After Fisk is put away, Matt and Foggy are just hanging out in Matt’s apartment. Just chilling, talking, trying to put together the fragments of their friendship, that kinda thing. The exact conversation is irrelevant. All that matters is that the conversation gets weird and then suddenly Matt is kissing him and Matt shifts so he’s straddling Foggy’s thighs and they’re both pressed against the arm of the couch and Foggy’s heart is pounding in his chest and he feels like he’s going to faint. Matt licks into Foggy’s mouth and Foggy feels out of breath and god there is nothing more exquisite than the feel of Matt’s tongue against his and the slick wet slide of their lips together. Most first kisses are awkward, and this one is too because it was a complete surprise to Foggy and the situation is strange and he’s wanted this for so damn long, but this one finds its footing with incredible speed. Foggy likes kissing anyone, but Matt is so _good_ at kissing that it should be illegal probably.

 

Foggy twists his hands into Matt’s hair and Matt moans a bit against Foggy’s mouth in response, and holy shit if that isn’t the most magnificent sound that Foggy has ever heard. Foggy could stay in this moment forever, kissing the hell out of Matt like they’ve done this a thousand times before.

 

“Holy shit, Matt,” breathes Foggy after they break apart. Matt smiles at him and Foggy can’t help by smiling back even though Matt can’t see him.

 

“Yeah,” says Matt, his face flushing a glorious shade of pink.

 

“You are honestly the most incredible kisser ever,” Foggy says. He’s immediately embarrassed by the words once he says them, but he’s telling the truth and it never hurts to let someone know how awesome they are, right?

 

“Thanks, Foggy,” Matt says with a smile. He reaches up to brush some of Foggy’s hair behind his ear, and he looks so beautiful that Foggy could cry. “Do you, um, want to test out my apparent kissing skills more? But in bed?” Foggy’s face immediately heats up.

 

“Yeah,” he says, struggling to keep his voice steady and calm, “I would love that.” Matt smiles yet again and as they get off the couch he takes Foggy’s hand.

 

So, yeah, that first kiss was incredible. It made sense, you know? It made sense that they would find themselves in that situation. And it was totally fucking awesome. Of course, that was only the first of an immeasurable amount of kisses that they would share. As they started to fit into the relationship, Foggy would learn that Matt was an awesome kisser across the board but he had different types of kisses that were all just as amazing as the others.

 

The first kind of kiss is a neck kiss. This was the most effective way to turn Foggy into a complete mess. Foggy’s neck has always been sensitive. It just has been.  Another one of those facts of life. And there are honestly no words to describe how incredible Matt kissing his neck feels. Whether he was sucking bruises down Foggy’s neck or just pressing light kisses to his throat, it felt absolutely incredible every single time. Foggy isn’t sure how Matt does it, to be quite honest.  Sure, when Foggy kisses Matt’s neck he’ll bare his throat and moan a bit, that’s normal. But when it’s the other way around… Foggy can’t stop moans and other pleasurable sounds from escaping his lips. He just can’t because the kisses feel so fucking amazing and they make him want things that he’s really never wanted before. Matt learns to only kiss Foggy’s neck when he has sexual things in mind. Neck kisses are the most efficient way to turn Foggy into an incoherent mess of desire, and it’s beautiful.

 

The next kind of kiss is a “holy shit I need to take you to bed right now I need you in me or on me this instant” kiss. This one is a… nice one, to say the least. Again, mostly used to get Foggy into bed, but Foggy is a simple man with simple pleasures and appreciates this tactic. This is the kind of kiss that immediately takes your breath away, the kind that you immediately surge into, the kind that makes you want more than you’ve ever wanted before. Matt licks into Foggy’s mouth quickly and Foggy honestly doesn’t know how it’s possible for someone to use their tongue so effectively but Matt does. Foggy’s never really been into biting when kissing but Matt will nip at his lower lip just so and Foggy will groan against Matt’s lips and _fuck_ it feels so good, it feels like heaven probably feels like. This is a kiss that’s full of passion and it makes Foggy burn inside with a heavenly combination of love and lust and fire and it’s almost impossible to explain how hot these “lets get to this fucking bed right now right now” kisses are, but they’re fucking _hot_.

 

The next type of kiss is of the soft, every day, sweet forehead and cheek kiss variety. Matt is surprisingly fond of these, and Foggy adores them as well. These happen often, Matt sometimes when Matt passes him he’ll just press a soft kiss to his cheek and Foggy will blush and sometimes they’ll kiss for real after but in any case Foggy adores these kisses because they’re so brief and so sweet. He actually prefers forehead kisses, though. Matt will kiss Foggy on the forehead a lot after they break away from a hug, or when they’re cuddling, and these kisses make Foggy feel all nice and warm inside and he loves Matt every minute he’s awake but there is something so sweet about forehead kisses. These kisses are soft and sweet and out of the blue and they make Foggy feel safe and warm and at home.  

 

The last one of Matt’s kisses is Foggy’s absolute favorite kind. The others are totally great, yeah. But this one? This is the kind of saccharinely romantic desperate kiss that leaves Foggy weak at the knees. This is a “never leave me I love you so much I want you forever” kiss, and it takes Foggy apart every single time. This kiss happens after Foggy helps stitch him back together when a Daredevil mission goes worse than usual. This kiss happens after sex when they’re lying on bed together and Matt feels a rush of love towards Foggy. This kiss happens after they win a particularly challenging case, or sometimes it will happen when Foggy doesn’t expect it. But whatever the situation, these kisses always turn Foggy into an incoherent mess. He just loves Matt so much, with everything he has, and these kisses reassure him that Matt feels the same way. He could spend every second of his life kissing Matt like this, and when he is, nothing else matters, everything fades away, it’s just him and Matt. He doesn’t need anything else. Matt will suck on Foggy’s tongue and god he kisses Foggy so excruciatingly amazingly slow and sometimes he’ll wrap his arms around Foggy’s neck or place them on Foggy’s hips or will grab Foggy’s waist or will cup Foggy’s face or twist his hands in Foggy’s hair and every single one of these feels so incredible that Foggy can hardly stand it. He’ll hum against Foggy’s lips and they’ll kiss so deep for so long and every single time Foggy loves him so much and so wholly that he can hardly breathe.

 

“I love you,” Matt will always say, after he kisses Foggy. He says it every time without fail. And Foggy will say it back, because he loves Matt more than he ever thought it was possible to love someone.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love kissing so much, and I love this show so much, and just...nice. Anyway I made a bit more backstory than was probably necessary but it all comes together great. I hope you all enjoyed it!!!!! If you want to find me on tumblr, i'm bisexualrogers.tumblr.com xo


End file.
